


La stella e la lucciola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [6]
Category: Pinocchio (1940), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble].Il lieto fine di Ray, la lucciola.





	La stella e la lucciola

La stella e la lucciola  
  


Ray si strinse il cravattino e deglutì a vuoto.

“Sono ridicolo con questi vestiti pomposi, io sono un campagnolo” borbottò. Fata azzurra si mise un boccolo biondo dietro l’orecchio, il suo vestito azzurro brillava.

“Sarai bellissimo. Piacerai a tutti come mi piaci a me” rispose. Ray le prese un braccio di lei intorno al proprio ed arrossì.

“Ti piaccio?” domandò. La giovane gli passò le dita pallide e affusolate sulla sua camicia bianca.

“Le ragazze impazziscono per un sedere bello pieno” gli sussurrò, avvicinandogli le labbra piene all’orecchio.

“L’ho sempre detto” sussurrò Ray. Si grattò il mento dove c’era un principio di barbetta rossa. Fata azzurra fece fremere le sue ali azzurre.

“Da quando eri una lucciola?” domandò. Ray sentì le guance bollenti e le sue orecchie a sventola gli divennero vermiglie.

“Esatto. Pensavo che fossi anche tu una lucciola … Fata azzurra” bisbigliò. Fata azzurra gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Lo so, mi piaceva anche quando mi chiamavi Evangeline” mormorò. Ray la strinse a sé, cullandola.

“Ogni nome è stupendo per te, grazie di permettermi di stare al tuo fianco” le disse dolcemente. Le iridi azzurre della fata brillarono.

“Mi ami anche se adesso parlo?” chiese.

“La tua voce è poesia. Ti piace l’isola che ti ho regalato?” le domandò. Le baciò la fronte pallida.

“L’isola che non c’è?” domandò Fata azzurra, sentendo il suo battito cardiaco.

“Sì, anima mia” rispose lui. Le accarezzò una guancia con la mano abbronzata. Lei ridacchiò.

“Certo. E’ diversa e piena di speranza come te” rispose. Ray la prese in braccio, cullandola.

“Resteremo insieme per sempre?” le domandò. Fata azzurra gli sfiorò le labbra con le propria.

“Sempre, mio amatissimo Ray” promise.


End file.
